redemption_ccgfandomcom-20200222-history
Corporations
Since the dawn of the world, man has always had the innate spirit of aggregation, for safety, support and development. After the Catastrophe, the new climate of desolation and destruction made necessary, for young people also, the use of the association forms that would guarantee a better organization of society and its multiple interactions, the Corporations. THE MOST IMPORTANT DAMAS CORPORATIONS ENGINEERS They are the mechanical and beating core of Damas’ civilization. They devoted their live to the study of chemistry, physics and creation of weapons and technology equipments that can protect them from possible dangers and improve the community’s lives. They spend most of their time in underground laboratories where the flows of steam from underground are continuous and provide energy for the experiments. These represent a threat revealing when, after the conclusion of the testing phase (sometimes can be fatal), it gets to the setup of the outcome. In that case it’s better, for any enemy, not to cross their path. MINERS Damas galleries are constantly expanding to intercept the escape of underground steam output channels and to obtain energy or, more simply, to find new areas to make habitable, perhaps by linking existing natural tunnels. Miners, besides supervise the expansion works so that the excavations proceed smoothly and as quickly as possible, moreover are expeciallyl explorers trained to eliminate any underground threats could put the drillers’ and of the entire population’s safety at risk. THE MOST IMPORTANT GRAUNT CORPORATIONS GUARDIANS They are an elite Graunt group watching over their own tribe and the in process awrmis vein where they are located. They attend both to security inside the enormous camps and to public order, going from suppressing the ‘inn scuffles’, very common among Graunt, up to face more serious threats as invasions or awrmis thefts. They are trained in hiding their presence and engaging the enemy in close combat. This type of combat allows them to take the bigger advantage from their extraordinary physical strength, resistance and potential lunges thanks to massive awrmis-tipped spears. SCOUTS OF THE PLATEAU They are troops of Graunts trained in combat and survival and they watch the enormous Plateau where they live. They ensure passing caravans or wild animals herds don’t threaten the safety of the nomadic tribes or of the Mothercity or of maturing awrmis deposits. Usually they control from a distance without revealing their presence and they intervene only when the possible misconduct of ‘foreign’ forces them to do it. For most of the time they live isolated from their people and they are trained to be able to face any threat while fighting when outnumbered. THE MOST IMPORTANT HUMAN CORPORATIONS HERALDS They are an elite group of human soldiers that are trained and subjected to a ‘Controlled Mutation’ (a treatment based on small and prolonged radiation doses) which enables them to withstand rather high radioactivity levels. They are best suited to operate in inhospitable places where their physical resistance makes them less prone to diseases or genetic damages. Given the treatments using radiation during training they are subjected to, they may be physically or mentally altered, starting from heterochromia (in milder cases) until changes being much more serious and visible. One of those most used common sayings, among humans and not only, recites: “It’s rarest than an aged Herald”, this reflecting the fact that these soldiers rarely die of old age. WARLIKES They’re the real human old-fashioned army. They’re trained to use any hand weapon and firearm, they’re also formidable opponents in the hand-to-hand combat. They adopt excellent defense and camouflage techniques helping them to overcome their lack of psychic powers due to radiations and common to other races. Another of their characteristics is the ability to transform into any weapon what goes on in their hands, managing to extricate themselves from the most desperate situations. Not everyone can pass the training and become Warlikes, but who makes it, he is a real war machine that is difficult to stop or oppose to. THE MOST IMPORTANT SALK 'CORPORATIONS ARKAL They are a notorious group of Salk mercenaries. Their skills make them suited to solve a variety of situations, and they can be hired by the highest bidder. Their strength isn’t the loyalty toward the occasional ‘boss’, but rather their near certainty to complete every job … one way or another. The years within one of the Salk Academies, and after those of training, transform them into lethal enemies both in the physical and mental fighting, and the multiple skills make them chameleonthic and valid for every type of mission. MERCHANTS OF THE SUN Huggling is only one of the arts in which the Salks excel and almost always it is an innate talent, but their real strength is to be citizens of the world in all respects. The Merchants of the Sun, following this principle, include in their ranks anyone have proved himself worthy without racial boundaries. Experienced travelers, scientists of the cultures and traditions of all other races, they are able to mediate in any kind of negotiation in order to widen the profit margin for themselves and for their people. They are trained in physical and mental combat and they are able to adapt to all weather conditions in order to conclude a very good deal. THE MOST IMPORTANT TAMIARA CORPORATIONS GREEN SHIELD They are the guardians of the internal borders of Tamiara cities, that is those who repel the possible incursions from the Underforest, the forest layer that remains hidden beneath the aerial walkways of the various villages. They also ensure the forest and its inhabitants health, they prefer the use of the melee weapons made of gata. They are skilled in combat both with weapons and with the powers resulting from radiation and they can blend in with all surrounding them. Their amazing agility enables them to make rapid and elusive movements that makes them dreadful and dangerous opponents, especially if taken within their habitat. ARIIN They watch on the outer boundaries of the forest and they are the most lethal sharpshooter''s'' among the Tamiaras. They build weapons with their own hands, preferring bows and crossbows, but also the use of slings, blowpipes with poison darts and sharp boomerangs is widespread. Obviously everything is made of gata. The symbiosis with the surrounding nature allows them to hit anything that moves through the trees. Their skill in the building of throwing weapons has reached a so high levels that these can beat in range and accuracy any other weapon of the same type. THE MOST IMPORTANT VAMPIRE CORPORATIONS TERSIR They are an elite group of vampires that is devoted to protecting the insulation. They watch on their cities and suburbs to identify and eliminate any kind of infiltration coming from other races. Lilian, the capital of the vampiric regions, and other cities are treasure chests filled with old artworks that constantly attract daredevils looking for big gains, but if you come face to face with a Tersir, harldy you could tell it. They fully represent the spirit elite of their own people and all their skills, both physical and mental, is devoted to the suppression of each non-vampire. LILIANA‘S BLOODLINE Thanks to the training, targeted treatments that decrease the need for blood and the use of artifices as contact lenses and makeup, this group of spies is specialized in blending among other races under the guise of humans for longer periods of time than a common vampire. They studythe habits and traditions of other peoples to understand their weaknesses and to exploit them to their advantage when the opportunity arises. Trained in the techniques of seduction, they can become lethal killers and their methods to get information are nearly always infallible. Notorious, feared by non-vampires and respected by their blood brothers, they represent the most dangerous matter you can find around the vast world, which is shrouded in darkness or not.